


Carpark Ibiza

by blossomoflove



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomoflove/pseuds/blossomoflove
Summary: Sam and Caitriona are spending some relaxing days in the magical Island of Ibiza. One day Sam wants to surprise her with a romantic escape by the sea, it will not go as he planned but...





	Carpark Ibiza

**Author's Note:**

> I will post a second chapter if you like this one. Please comment below, tell me what you like and/or don't like.

I was sitting on a comfy lounge chair, "Tear this heart out" in my hands, I've found the book in a bookstore here in Ibiza. I had some time for me while Sam was outside with the boys maybe writing something for MPC.

"Cait are you upstairs?" The voice of Sam coming from the kitchen"

"Yes let me come down" I put down the book opened on the page I was reading, I got up and walk the few wooden stairs to the kitchen. 

"Cait I have a plan for tomorrow but we have to go to the supermarket first."

"What plan?" I asked intrigued.

"I can't tell you" the corner of his mouth lifted, smirking at me.

"Come on you told me I have to go to the supermarket with you and it's 15 minutes from here" 

"Ok I can only tell you that you will have to do almost nothing"  
I took the glasses and we walked outside to the car.

"Can I drive?"

"You want to grind a poor soul that could meet your way?" He joked shaking the key up in the air.

"Idiot" I slapped the back of his shoulder.

"Ok I will risk this time" he replied giving me the key.

"Roland!"

"What?" 

"Jump in the car and shut up!" 

He grabbed the front pockets of my pants and pulled me against him, he looked at me and pressed his lips on mine, his tongue made his way through my lips opening my mouth, I stood up on my toes wrapping my arms around his neck, our tongues were playing pleasantly. He broke the kiss and bit my bottom lip. 

"Say it again and I will bite that delicious round arse too" he affirmed squeezing my butt. 

He layed a soft kiss on my cheek and let me go. He made me smile, I turned around the car giggling, opened the door and sat on the driver’s seat. 

“Come on Heughan!” I inserted the key and turned on the car.  
Sam literally jumped inside the cabriolet.

"You have always to show how athletic you are?" I teased him.

"Only to you Balfe, just to show you I'm the younger here" he replied.

“Roland I have to drive or I would have already slapped your nape” 

“You can try later” he giggled moving his back to find a comfortable position on the seat.

\--------------------------------- 

“What do we have to buy?” I asked. 

“Just half supermarket” he laughed.

“I would suggest to start with packaged food and then go to the fresh one” 

"Good idea. Let's go to take the drinks"

"Sam there is your coconut milk here!"

"Amazing! Take one. No two"

"I take three ok?"

"Where are the glass bottles?"

"In the opposite side of the supermarket."

"Ok then sit on the cart"

"Sit where?"

"On the edge of the cart" he affirmed like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I will not let you fall" he was sincere.

"I'm sure that you will do anything not to make it happen"

I positioned my ass on the cold steel, the feet firmly placed on the front and the hands on the sides.  
It wasn't such a comfortable position but it was exciting and silly when Sam held the handle and started to push it like a race car, he had muscles strong enough to bear my weight and not let the cart fall.

"It's been years since I last did this” I exclaimed happy.

"I hope that they don't kick us out" 

"Na" he said relaxed, he didn't care about it and neither did I sincerely, I wanted to enjoy every moment. We had fun until we arrived at the right department. 

“I would go with four”

“I think this one has the right size” Sam was scrutinizing a big wicker basket, taller than the usual ones, he opened one lid and put his hand inside to understand how spacious it was. 

“We need a wicker basket?”

“Yes” he looked at it satisfied.

“You’re planning a picnic!” I exclaimed. 

“Busted” his cheek coloured with a pale red.

“Only us?” I asked curiosly.

“Only us” 

“It’s a wonderful idea” a sweet hint of a smile appeared on his face.

“Do you like it?” I wrapped my arms around his chest.

“Yes” I affirmed looking in his eyes, I was really happy. He tilted his head downward and kissed my nose. 

“I need time only for us, with no people around”

\--------------------------------- 

I felt Sam getting out the bed, the weight of a man of his size wasn’t something that could go unnoticed, the mattress immediately bumped making me swing like I was on a boath.

"Mmmhpf where are you going" The usual pasty mouth of the early morning. 

"I'm going to the kitchen"

"Why" 

"Someone has to cook our lunch" he said with a sweet voice. 

"What time is it?" I rubbed my right eye.

"It's 6 hon, go back to sleep" he kissed me gently on the lips and brushed my cheek, few seconds later he was outside the bedroom.

Two hours later I woke up.  
Sam wasn't there. On his side of the bed there was a note and my usual black bikini. 

_Take the time you need to be ready.  
I'll handle the rest._

_Love you, Sam_

In the bottom of the card there was a penguin under an umbrella with the feet on the sand, I know that for a lot of people it would be silly but I love when he draws something just to make me smile, showing me how much he cares about me, I remember that time when we drew eyes and mouths on some vegetables on set and we posted the pics on twitter.  
I had a fast shower wondering in the meanwhile where he would bring me, we were on an Island so there were tons of possibilities.  
I opened the wardrobe and slided the clothes, I needed an appropriate outfit, no jeans, pants or blouse, I wanted to wear a dress. This one is too elegant, not black this time, stripes? Nope, I’ve bought this one? Finally the right one jumped out magically, white cotton, thin straps, tight back, the skirt four inches above the knee decorated with a strip of crochet ornaments. I let the towel fall and wore the bikini then I took the dress, it was fitting perfectly, frilly and highlighted my curves. I brushed my hair and wore the sandals.  
When I went to the kitchen Sam was ready, all cleaned and the basket ready on the table, Sam was wearing a white shirt and a dark grey pants.  
Few minutes later we were in the car.

“Where are we going?”

“It's a surprise” 

“Give me a clue, we are in an Island” I begged him making the puppy eyes 

“It’s just 20 minutes far from here”

“Ok I can wait” 

We were driving in the middle of the countryside, around only fields, hills, trees and a little pine forests, with some plants of oleander and palms outside the few houses we were finding on the way. I catched some signs on the right “Cala Benirràs – Port de Sant Miguel – Cave” the first place was on our way, the other two on the left. I was starting to see parkings, signals, street lamps and trashcans, I understood we were finally close to our destination. The road ended in a parking, right in front of the beach, the pines were covering half of it with their big shadows, fortunally Sam found a fresh spot to park the car. 

"I'm hungry"

"The coffee shop is waiting for us"

We've both ate omelettes with ham and cheese, Sam opted for an orange juice and I went with a coffee.  
The beach wasn't so crowded that morning. We arrived at our spot and I untied the lace around my waist, Sam was staring at me so I decided to flirt a little bit, I turned my back on and slowly slided the strap, then the other and the dress fallen on the ground in a fabric cloud.  
Sam walked towards me and I felt his right hand cupping my shoulder, he laid a soft kiss

"You need the sunscreen or you will burn your beautiful skin" 

He sprayed the sunscreen and started to spread it on my shoulder and down on my arm. He placed another soft kiss behind the ear and more lotion. He gave me the bottle and started to rub my back, his thumbs lightly pressing on the side of my spine going down until he met my buttom, his hands pleasantly wrapped around my buns

 _"Sam we are in public"_ I whispered to him worried.

"Oh I know Cait don't worry but let me enjoy these goodies"

“You have no shame” I giggled

“I haven’t when it’s about you”

\---------------------------------

We spent most of the morning lying on the chaise lounge beach chairs, one beside the other, sometimes I was stretching my arm to reach his hand that was resting on the fabric, we were playing with our our hands, sliding the palms, intertwining the fingers.  
At one point Sam grabbed my hand “How would you feel about a swim?”  
“I think it’s a great idea”

He pulled me towards him getting up from the chair, we ran to the sea like two children, high splash of water around us and on our bodies, I was already half wet.  
I plunged and swimmed a little bit to the high water, where there were less people, Sam followed me easily. The water was at the height of my nipples that were easily visible under the bikini as a consequence of the cold. Sam was staring at them.

"Sam" I giggled

"It's not my fault, they are looking at me" 

"They are in love with you" I said ironically

"Come here my mermaid" 

He warmed me with his body, his arms wrapped around my back.  
I lifted my head and he reached my mouth in a sweet kiss.

"You're spoiling me." 

"It's only a subtle way to touch your arse" he smiled moving his hands on it. 

"You're such a dork" I giggled.  
I moved my hands from his chest to his neck pulling him closer.

\---------------------------------

Later we were wiping when Sam has noticed some storm clouds.

"Better if we go to the car" 

Sam closed the umbrella and helped me with the dress. Then we put the towels in the bag, in the meanwhile the first drops were falling on the sand and our heads.  
He took the bag and we ran to the parking to reach the car. We jumped inside before the rain became heavy. 

"You've prepared a pic nic" I exclaimed mortified.

"We can go home and eat there" proposed Sam

"No we will eat here" I affirmed

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to stay here with you" after his hard work it wouldn't be right to go back.

"Ok. So do you want to eat now?"

“Yes” I paused _“in some kind of way…”_ I said in a sensual voice. I moved to his seat climbing his body, I placed my knees around his hips and cupped his jawline with my hands.

_"Don’t you?"_

He looked at my eyes then at my mouth and back to my eyes, his pupils perceptibly dilated, his right hand placed on my knee started to caress my thigh back and forth.

 _"I could"_ his lips were so close that we were breathing the same air, I hold my breath for a moment not realizing that I was almost touching them, he licked his lower lip and kissed me. His index finger insinuated under the strip of the dress letting it fall on my arm, he moved to the other side doing the same while his mouth was sliding on my shoulder tasting my skin. 

_"You're delicious"_ he affirmed pleased. 

"Am I?" 

He bit me "you're a little bit salty with an inviting fragrance" his tongue slipped on my collarbone down to my breast, he grabbed my booty and lifted me up to reach better my nipple, he closed his mouth on it sucking and licking with dedication. I took his hand, wrapped my fingers around his wrist and pushed his hand under my slip, his fingers entered hitting the right spots, my hips were naturally following his movements, his mouth was torturing my breast.

 _"Saaam please"_ I moaned. I cupped his firmness and stroked it, Sam stopped and looked at me, I pushed my lips on his kissing him passionately. We were painting giving pleasure to each other. I make it free, took the condom and rolled on it, he shifted my slip exposing my slit. He gathered the dress around my hips and placed me on it. I sat down feeling every inch of his erection.  
I began to slide only his body back and forth grabbing the seat that now was tilted, I wanted to feel him deeply.

 _"Cait"_ he groaned. Our moans echoed in the car, fortunately we were alone or someone would have probably called the police and we would have been arrested in these conditions.  
I was feeling the climax very close, I lifted my head back overwhelmed, I felt Sam nibbled my chin, his thumb was rubbing my clit drawing circles and I was becoming tighter, he pressed gently and I collapsed on him completely abandoned. I was pampering on his warm body.

"Can we stay a little bit here before going back home?" I asked not completely conscious. 

"yes sure, we still have to eat properly" he laughed

 _My stomach rumbled._ "yeah seems I'm hungry" Sam could contain his laugher, I was bumping on him. 

"I have some tacos with avocados and other food that I hope you will like"


End file.
